Gateway to Hell
by blackSMILES
Summary: She just wanted revenge for her loved ones. That would not be too hard to achieve, right? That is if she knew how to grasp Uchiha Itachi's weakness in his pursuit of learning to love and handle the Akatsuki with perfectly disguised hypocrisy. If not...
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Crimson Hatred**

Disclaimer: GAHHHH. It's obvious I don't own Naruto!!!

Chapter one: Death

"_Sakura, please marry me," Lee got down one knee, for once forgetting about his rambling about springtime and youth. Sakura looked down at Lee. His eyes were shining sincerely. This man, who loved her for so many years and stood by her every time she fell, proposed to her. He hugged her whenever she cried, he made her laugh with his 'youth' antics. She expected this to happen, because she acted like she loved him too. It made her feel less guilty. She still loved Sasuke. No matter how she tried to shift that love to Lee, it did not work. Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds. She could not bear to reach Lee's eager eyes. _

_Lee, he had done so much for her. Sasuke did nothing, except to hurt her and break her heart. Lee deserved so much more, but he loved her. With all his life. Sasuke… left her. There was no one else there for her, except Lee. She opened her eyes, her mind made her decision, ignoring her heart's protests. "Lee, yes," She looked directly into his eyes, filled with happiness._

Sakura played with the thin platinum band fitting snugly in her pinky. "Five more days," she thought. Five more days and she would be married to Lee. He loved her so much that she did not bear to hurt him when he proposed to her. They were engaged now.

The pink-haired kunoichi pleaded with her husband-to-be to accept the mission that involved Akatsuki because she knew he might find Sasuke there. Sasuke was looking for Itachi's whereabouts. He still wanted to kill Itachi. Lee accepted the mission. He could do anything for Sakura, even if it was dying.

Sakura was deep in her thoughts, thinking about the scene when Sasuke left her on the cold bench when he left Konoha to join Orochimaru. She smiled bitterly as she remembered him saying 'thank you'. That was the nicest thing he had said to her since the day she knew him. Her engagement band felt heavy on her finger. She remembered Lee. She did not really want marry Lee. She knew she did not love him, just grateful. She stayed on her bed, lying down. She was confused.

"Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you IMMEDIATELY," a fellow ninja appeared at her door. She rushed out of her room and opened her door. The ninja did not dare to look into her eyes when she looked at him. Sakura had a bad feeling about this. Her heart began sinking. She rushed out of her house without locking up her house door, leaving the messenger ninja stunned at her doorstep.

"Sakura… Sasuke's found." Tsunade said when she saw Sakura coming out. However, Tsunade's eyes looked downcast. She did not look pleased to see Sakura. "Where?" Sakura enquired hurriedly. Sasuke's back! Finally! Lee was pushed out of her mind completely. She grinned, her mood lifting. "The hospital," Tsunade replied. All Tsunade saw next was a blur of pink and a swinging door as Sakura rushed out of the Hokage's office to the Konoha hospital.

She asked the nurse where Sasuke was. The nurse avoided her glance as she pointed to the mortuary. Sakura's heart shattered almost instantly. No, this can't be, she thought. Her Sasuke. The one she loved all her life…died? She took long strides to the mortuary. Sasuke could not be dead. What about Orochimaru? He would never let Sasuke die. He needed Sasuke. She took a long deep breath, futilely trying to calm her fast beating heart. One of her shaking hands pushed the door of the mortuary opened.

She felt somehow relieved when she saw Lee lying on a bed. His green spandex outfit was torn, ripped and slashed at various places. It was splattered with blood, oozing slowly out from his wounds. Lee, the man who loved her, died from his mission. Then it struck her. She asked him to go on that mission. She caused his death. Her face suddenly felt wet. She was crying, for Lee. She was guilty. If she was not alive, if she was not in Konoha, if she did not plead him to accept that dangerous mission… he would not have died.

She eyed the man next to Lee. He was raven-haired and his eyes were closed into eternal slumber. Blood streaked across his face and his clothes were in a similar state as Lee. The pink-haired woman stood motionless. A few seconds later, she heard a whimpering which sounded like it was from a wounded puppy which saw its mother's death. She heard it clearly in her ears and it did not take too long to realize that the sound was coming from deep within her. Her Sasuke, dead. Her Sasuke, never ever going to wake up. She stroked Sasuke's cheek. It felt cold. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She tasted the salty tang of her tears and made no move to wipe them away. She then saw the ring on her finger. It was on her hand, the hand which stroked Sasuke.

Tired of all the pretence she made, she roughly took the ring out of her finger and threw it out of the window. Lee was dead. There was no need for the ring. She turned her face to Lee once again. "Sorry," she whispered close to his ear, although she knew he could not hear her.

The mortuary door opened once again and she jerked her head to see who entered. Naruto. He had been crying. She could tell from his puffy eyes. She ran to Naruto and hug him as tightly as she could. She felt very selfish as she did this. She concentrated her sadness in her arms and tried to pass it on to Naruto. A childish and impossible act. Naruto returned her embrace, slowly calming Sakura as she cried and cried.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto murmured, as hatred flashed across his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HA!!!! MY SPACE FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!! Geee. Will Naruto become the next AVENGER? I realized Sakura is not a really good person here. She's pretty selfish eh? ITACHI'S SO GONNA GET IT!!! Now REVIEW! And read my other fic, **EXPERIMENTING FLOWERS**!


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely nights

Replies to Reviews:

**Beautihul Miko**: Thanks for reviewing! LOL. I was listening to a sad song while writing the chapter. It works, eh? Hehh

**.chie.x.sieka.**: hehh. Sakura's still the selfish one… I wanted to make Naruto a second Lee. But I guess I am not that evil. Haha. Oohh. And I decided for her to be the avenger, instead of Naruto…

**Crimson Hatred**

Chapter 2: Lonely Nights

Sakura felt rage rising within her as she heard Naruto mutter that wretched name. "Uchiha Itachi," she echoed Naruto, her voice impossibly calm although she was screaming savagely in her mind. That name made her sick as it escaped from her throat. She returned her gaze from Naruto to the man she loved, sleeping in silence He was forever oblivious to everything around him. Her heart ached. She clutched her chest involuntarily.

She hated herself. She was already twenty years old. She hated herself for not being able to hide her emotions. She was a shinobi. Ninjas never show their emotions to others. And there she was, raw and broken. She felt childish, like when she was eight years ago. She remembered crying when she saw Sasuke defeated by Haku. She realized she did not grow since then. It was true that she was stronger under the apprenticeship under the Fifth Hokage. However, she felt that she was still the immature child eight years ago. She hated herself for it.

"Naruto, I hate him," she spoke, her voice strained and shaking, not turning her tear-stained face to face the Kyuubi vessel. "So much," she continued as her voice cracked. She burst out crying again. Naruto shifted himself so he was beside her. He put an arm over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura could feel his arms shaking with anger and hatred. She knew he was struggling to stop the Kyuubi from coming out. His eyes had turned red. She felt the amount of chakra rising within him.

She turned to Naruto, gazing into his red eyes. For a second, he reminded her of Sasuke. She shook her head slightly. She did not want Naruto to become a second Lee. She hugged Naruto tightly. Sakura could feel tear drops on her head as she buried herself into Naruto's chest. The kyuubi was gone.

Lee was almost forgotten. He was merely a substitute for Sasuke to Sakura. She refused to admit it to herself. She denied that she was such a horrible person. Looking at Lee's unmoving form, Sakura knew she could no longer lie to herself. She was a horrible person. Lee deserved better. Anyone deserved someone better than her, except Itachi perhaps. She laughed bitterly in her mind when she realized the irony of what had just flashed past her mind. She hated Itachi, yet she thought Itachi deserved someone like her. It was rather fitting though. She was scum, like him.

* * *

A few months had passed since Lee and Sasuke's deaths. Sakura lost her aim in life. Before Sasuke's death, she trained hard so that she could have the ability to bring him back to Konoha. Now that he was gone, there was nothing she could focus on. She could never bring him back.

She was standing in Fifth Hokage's office. She surrounded herself with work after Sasuke's death. She could not afford to drift her thoughts to Sasuke. She could take it during the day. Naruto and her other friends made it easier for her. During the night, it was hard. She was alone on her futon. The night reminded her too much of Sasuke, cool and aloof. She cried often at night. Grief hung heavy in her heart during the night.

She wondered how Naruto was taking everything. Was he like her, incredibly lonely at night? She knew he was taking everything worse than her. Naruto was closer to Sasuke afterall. Naruto, hiding behind his cheerful façade like he always did, made it hard her to conclude an answer.

She pleaded with Tsunade to give his mission to find Itachi. She grew stronger. Naruto was stronger too. She felt that she was responsible to kill Itachi, now that Sasuke's dead.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked softly, concerned about her student.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei," Sakura replied, her voice filled with determination. Tsunade has just presented her with a mission to go to a village in the outskirts of the Fire country to spy on the Akatsuki, alone. The pink-haired Jounin knew Tsunade wanted the least attention attracted to her. Naruto was away for another misson. He would be back in a month. By then, Akatsuki might not be in the village anymore.

Sakura knew she was taking risks. She might be killed, but she still wanted the mission more than anyone. She took the envelope containing official information about the mission from Tsunade, bowed and left the room. Her heart pumped wildly as she received the envelope. Her hands were shaking with anticipation. Itachi, she finally found him. Soon, she would avenge for Sasuke… and Lee.

It was night before she knew it. She hated nights. It made her think about her life. Tonight it was slightly different. She had an aim. It had become something she had to put her full attention on. Lying on her futon, she did not think about Sasuke tonight, just Itachi- _killing him_.

She hated Itachi. She hated him for everything. She hated him for killing his own clan. She hated him for making Sasuke an avenger. She hated him for causing grief and hurt to Sasuke. She hated him for joining Akatsuki. She hated him for wanting to capture Naruto. She hated him for killing Lee. She hated him for killing… **_her_** Sasuke. Itachi destroyed Sasuke which in turn destroyed her. She blamed him for everything. She clenched her fists tightly thinking about that man. Her nails were digging into her palm. No, he was not fit to be called a man. A monster would suit him more. She gritted her teeth. Tomorrow, she would set off to find him.

"I'll kill you, Uchiha Itachi," Sakura hissed to nobody in particular.

* * *

Authors's Note:

TADAA… This is supposed to be a serious fic. Does it seem like it? Hehh. ALSO PARDON ME for all the weird sentence structures I have and –ahem- mistakes. AND AT LAST, please REVIEW!!! )) give me encouragement!

Anyone watch Ouran High School Host club? CHA! I LOVEEE HIKARU AND KAORU! XD

Thinking of writing a crossover crackfic… LOL


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

**AYE! I updated this because I have inspiration. LOL.**

**THANK YOU xcorezombie, Aisu Tenshi, Beautihul Miko, SachiruNatsu and .chie.x.sieka. for reviewing! **

**I have attempted to make this chapter longer and tried to make it more detailed (SO it gets longer). AND ITACHI FINALLY APPEARS. **

**Crimson Hatred**

Chapter 3: Attacked

Sakura scanned her surroundings as she perched herself on a tree. She was in the Konoha forest near the outskirts of the Fire Country. "Nobody around," she assured herself of her own safety and heaved a sigh of relief. She relaxed her tense body and sat the large branch of the lush green tree. The peaceful forest did much to soothe her ravaged mind.

Months of thinking of Sasuke tired her heart and mind. The soft buzz of the crickets dulled her senses and slowly lulled her to a state of sleepiness. She could not sleep, of course. She had more important things at hand. She took her water canteen out from her plain brown canvas bag and drank eagerly, grateful for the water quenching her thirst. She was dirty from all the traveling. Her face was crusted with dirt and dust, but she could no longer care about that. The mission was the only thing in her mind

Sakura started plotting. She spotted a loophole in the mission. Tsunade wanted her to spy on Akatsuki, but she did not state in what way. Sakura would not spy them from afar. She would have no chance against Itachi and Kisame together if she suddenly attacked them. They were Akatsuki members afterall and they should not be taken lightly. However, if she went into Akatsuki and proposed to join them… She could earn their trust and then, **_kill Itachi_**. Her heartbeat accelerated just thinking of it. Itachi induced a bloodlust in Sakura that could only be satisfied when she plunges her kunai into his heart.

Sakura was deep in her thoughts replaying the death of Itachi in the cruelest way possible. She imagined shredding him to pieces with her kunai and piercing thousands of shurikens in his body. She shuddered involuntarily at her ideas. She knew she was a sick psychopath but she marveled at the thought of seeing Itachi scream for mercy.

She did not realize two strong chakra sources moving closer to her by each second. By the time she realized the presence of the two chakra sources, it was too late. They were in front of her. She noticed one was smirking, the other expressionless. The smirking guy had unusual skin tinted blue and small beady eyes which made him resemble a shark. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the big blade he had behind his back. She took a long look at the person who held an indifferent expression. His crimson eyes held three commas that looked wonderfully familiar to her. Drawn to the beautiful eyes, she reached out to touch the person whose those eyes belong to.

All she could think of was Sasuke. How she missed him. How she loved him. Her hand fell limply to her side as she remembered. Sasuke was dead. Gone. Forever. That means the person in front of her could only be… Uchiha Itachi. "Stop deluding yourself, Sakura! Sasuke's dead! Killed by that fucking monster in front of you!" Inner Sakura screamed at her. Inner Sakura was always a darker and more sinister part of her. She embraced that part of her as her inner self could make her stronger. So, she let Inner Sakura emerge.

Her previous plotting about gaining Akatsuki's trust was forgotten. All was forgotten when she saw that monster who killed Sasuke. Anger and hatred surged through her blood, pumping adrenaline to all parts of her body. Her usual emerald eyes were clouded with her strong emotions. She was ready, to kill. She gritted her teeth until her jaw ached and grabbed a kunai from her weaponry pouch attached to her thigh.

Slowly, Sakura stood up from her sitting position. "Uchiha Itachi," she spat with as much venom as she could muster.

The pair, which appeared suddenly in front of Sakura, watched her play of emotions with amusement. Their amusement in her only increased when she charged in front of them with a sharp kunai. Sakura could not think anymore. All she could see were images of dead Sasuke and Lee. Tears blinded her eyes as they flowed down her dirt-ridden cheeks. She did not think of a strategy at all, even though she knew she could not defeat the Uchiha murderer. Her mind was filled with anger and her rashness crippled her mind.

Itachi caught her easily with one of his hand. Grabbing her hand holding the kunai in a vice-like grip, Itachi frowned when she began thrashing around and screaming. "Give me back Sasuke and Lee! You monster! How could you kill them? Give them back to me!" Sakura screamed. She was in hysterics, screaming like a bad woman. She screamed even more when Itachi tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You want them back? You want to see them again?" Itachi asked smoothly. Sakura stopped when Itachi asked. She looked at that man. His face was expressionless. She could not detect whether he was lying. She immediately regretted looking at him as soon as she saw the three commas on each of his eyes spin. _Mangekyou Sharingan._

The next thing Sakura knew was she was in Konoha forest, except there was a red moon that hung ominously in the red sky above. In front of her was Sasuke, battling his wretched brother. He moved swiftly, dodging the kunai attacks from Itachi. Itachi grunted and jumped on top of a nearest tree. "Foolish little brother. You have grown stronger, but it is still not enough to defeat me," he drawled, his voice silky. Sasuke stared at his brother in utter contempt. He charged towards his brother with another sharp kunai in hand.

The clashing of metals was loud as the brothers attacked each other with kunais. "Sasuke!" She shouted, but he took no notice of her. She ran towards Sasuke trying to stop him from attacking Itachi. He would get himself killed, she knew. Her eyes widened in shock when she stood between Sasuke and Itachi and Sasuke went through her as if she was invisible.

In a few moments, Itachi had a kunai against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was tired and drained of chakra. He incurred enough injuries to make him unconscious. He will be dead soon, killed by Itachi. Sakura screamed, "No!" She ran towards the brothers, trying to punch, kick and stab Itachi with her kunai. It did not work. Her limbs and kunai went through Itachi. She would be watching the death of her beloved. It was then when Lee appeared, kicking a Konoha whirlwind at Itachi, making them drop his kunai.

"Do not kill Sasuke," Lee said with confidence as he aimed another kick at Itachi. He dropped Sasuke onto the ground. Sasuke landed onto the ground with a dull thud. Sakura walked to Sasuke who was on the ground. His breathing was shallow. Sakura felt her tears erupting as she reached her shaking hard out to stroke the unconscious Sasuke's face. Her hand went through Sasuke. She could not touch him. She suddenly thought of the mortuary. Lee would be dead too! She spun her head to Lee. That was when he said, "I am going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha! For the sake of Sakura!" Lee aimed a punch to Itachi that he blocked easily. Sakura widened her eyes in horror as she realized Lee was killed by Itachi, because of her. Because she wanted Sasuke back in Konoha and alive, Lee sacrificed his life.

Sakura screamed to Lee even though she knew he could not hear her, "Lee, please leave! Forget about the promise! Please!" An earsplitting screech that was barely human could be heard when Itachi plunged a kunai deep into Lee's heart. Sakura thought it was Lee. She was wrong. She made the horrifying sound. Lee collapsed onto the ground, his eyes were wide open. Sakura dropped herself to the ground and laid on the forest floor in a fetal postion. She could hear Itachi pulling the kunai out. She shut her eyes which she heard the kunai plunge into somebody else. There were only Itachi, Sasuke and her left. She was not hurt.

Realising what it meant, she opened her eyes which she saw Itachi's kunai on Sasuke's chest. Crimson blood spurted out from the wound. She stifled a cry as she closed her eyes again, trying to shut out the image. Her voice was too sore to scream. She sobbed, lying on the ground in her fetal position. She did not realize that rain has started to pour. The raindrops fell on Sasuke and Lee, ridding themselves of their blood splattered on their clothes. Thunder bellowed and cracked through the sky as images of the kunai in Sasuke's chest stayed in her mind. She clutched her chest as her sobs made her eyes tired. Her heart was aching. Thunder was never the same for Sakura again.

Inner Sakura crept back into Sakura. She was left vunerable again.

* * *

A/N: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITACHI IS SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LIKE! Hehh. I guess I won't like it if he does Mangekyou on me though. -.-

Sorry I did not handle Sakura's hallucinations well enough. -.- I am pretty bad at these stuff. ANYWAYYY, REVIEW SO I CAN IMPR0VE! Hehh.

P.S. HITACHIIN BROTHERS ROCK. WATCH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!


	4. Chapter 4: Thunder

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! IT WAS SO ENCOURAGING! LOVE YA GUYS!

**

* * *

**

Crimson Hatred

**Chapter 4: Thunder**

"No, this can't be," Sakura covered her ears, trying to eliminate the stabbing sounds of the kunai in contact with Sasuke's chest. It was stuck in her head, replaying like a stuck tape player. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan destroyed her completely. Shaking violently for a few seconds, she stood frozen as her emotions overwhelmed her. In the next minute, Sakura crumbled. Her legs gave way and she collapsed. Her breathing was erratic as her chest moved up and down quickly. Itachi looked down at her, a little amazed that she was still alive. "You asked for it," he said cruelly to her, setting off to Akatsuki's newest hideout. Why he did not manage to kill her, he did not know. Perhaps, he was curious about her. She survived his worst and deadliest skill after all. She would not entirely useless. She could be bait, for the Kyuubi.

_Pain. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest. She felt as if the kunai was stabbing into her instead of Sasuke. Trying to shake off the pain, she put one of her dainty hands over her chest, clutching her heart. _

_Suddenly, there was darkness. There was no more blood-ridden Sasuke and Lee materializing in front of her. However, she did not feel relieved at all. It was plain darkness. And all she felt was fear. What will happen to her? Where were Sasuke and Lee? Was she dead? She looked around in the pitch-black environment, suddenly feeling very small. The darkness was endless, and she was a small being in it. There was no one to protect her. A loud crack of thunder roared through the darkness…_

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she felt her eyes open. Sakura felt her hand on her chest as she felt the same pain in her chest moments ago. Looking around, she realized she was alone.

Sakura realized she was lying on a wooden bed with no bedding. The bed was hard and provided no comfort for her. She was in a dingy room that had dim light radiating from a lone candle by her side. She could see the room. It was small with a concrete floor, a small round wooden table in the center and a wooden cupboard on the left side of Sakura against a wall. It had a small window which was tiny enough to prevent her escape. The room stunk of dried blood. Bewildered at why was here, Sakura closed her eyes briefly as all her memories washed back up to her like a tsunami.

_Uchiha Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan on her. She fainted. And… _

Sakura clutched her head as the memories overwhelmed her. What happened to her after she fainted, she did not know.

Thunder bellowed as she snapped out of her thoughts. Sakura cowered to the end of her bed as Lee appeared, sprawled on the cold concrete floor, an imaginary kunai held by no one stabbing into his chest countless time. Blood was spurting out in immense amounts, dyeing the floor in a deep red colour. There was another bellow of thunder as an unconscious Sasuke appeared beside Lee, with multiple kunais stabbing into him mercilessly. Sakura cowered more as a strangled cry escaped her parched throat.

Feeling vulnerable, Sakura ran across the room and flung open the doors of the cupboard, somehow relieved to see that it was empty. She hid inside the cupboard, pressing her knees against her chest and closed the doors. The cupboard was small and it could barely contain her. But she felt safer inside. There was nothing gory she could see. No Lee. No Sasuke. Slowly, she put her head onto her knees and began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks in torrents. She cried for the death of Lee and Sasuke. She cried for the situation she was in. She had no idea where she was. An idea struck her. The Akatsuki. Did they capture her? She shook furiously at the thought of it. Another flash of lightning was followed by a crack of thunder. Sakura shrieked as she brought her knees closer to her.

Fear engulfed her. She was unable to breathe properly. She shrieked and screamed in the cupboard every time she heard the thunder. Her loud noises bounced onto the corners of the cupboard and echoed back to her. She could hear her own fear. She was not afraid of thunder before, but this time she was.

_The mission given to her to spy on the Akatsuki was forgotten._

The thunderstorm outside ended after a good thirty minutes. Itachi stood outside hearing Sakura scream. He smirked evilly, pleased at the fact that he was able to induce such damage on her. Closing his hand onto the cool metal knob of the door, he twisted it to open the door to the room. He scanned the room with his trademark Sharingan eyes. No Sakura. He knew she could not escape. Eyeing the slightly ajar cupboard, he strode to it with ease and opened it.

Inside was a shaking Sakura. Her face was streaked with tears and dirt. Itachi cringed a little at the sight. He was someone who would prefer cleanliness a lot more to dirt.

Sakura felt coolness on her skin as the doors of the cupboard open. She jerked her head up, only to see the crimson eyes which so broken her. Letting out a gasp, she jerked her head back down and tried to shrink to the back of the cupboard as much as possible. However, the cupboard was too small for that.

"Look at me," the intruder spoke coolly. Sakura shook her head desperately. "Now," Itachi said with more force. Slowly, Sakura turned her head to Itachi. He held a look of disgust on his face, twisting his handsome features. "You are filthy," he sneered. Grabbing Sakura roughly by her arm, he dragged her out of the cupboard. Sakura staggered and she fell out of the cupboard gracelessly.

"Stand," Itachi ordered. There was no hint of concern in his voice. It was plain emotionless. Sakura struggled to stand. Her legs were numb from hiding in the tiny cupboard. After a few failed attempts, Sakura managed to stand. Following Itachi as he ordered her to, she found herself in a bathroom.

"Clean yourself," Itachi said in his authoritative voice as he threw a clean black mesh shirt and black pants to Sakura who barely caught it. Closing the door behind her, Sakura took off her dirty clothes. She looked into the mirror and cringed at the sight of her ugly face. "You look weak," she whispered angrily to herself.

Sinking herself into the relatively clean bathtub, Sakura felt herself beginning to calm down as the soothing water surrounded her. Lee and Sasuke would not be forgotten. She would avenge them. _Kill Itachi_, her mind commanded.

That was when she remembered her mission to spy on the Akatsuki. Sakura thought of what she could do. All was not lost. She could still try to gain their trust. She could try…

_The mission given to her to spy on the Akatsuki was not forgotten._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for updating so slowly!!! School's starting again for me and I was really really busy… Sakura's pretty weak emotionally eh? Don't worry. She'll grow stronger soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Cuts and Smiles

**Crimson Hatred**

**OHHH. The disappointment! I only got 2 reviews. ( TO KISA UCHIHA and Beautihul Miko, thanks for reviewing and encouraging me!**

**Warning: There is a part about self-mutilating (cutting) here. It is a sensitive topic and I may not have handled it well. Forgive me if it offended you guys in some way. Don't do cutting. It hurts yourself and everyone around you. This story does not encourage anyone to do it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Cuts and Smiles

Seemingly peaceful in the bathtub, Sakura began to think of ways she could use to gain Akatsuki's trust, mainly Uchiha Itachi. She furrowed her brows as she used one of her hands to splash lukewarm water on herself. Getting that Uchiha to trust her would be a difficult task, no doubt.

"**This is no time to mourn and whine about Lee and Sasuke's death,**" Inner Sakura hollered from the depths of Sakura's mind. Sakura's eyes darkened slightly at the thought of it, momentarily hating her inner self for rubbing salt onto her wounded heart.

As if she was trying to break a smoking habit, Sakura thought to her inner self, "Just this last time… Let me think of him this last time… Before I keep him away and focus on revenge… I promise…" Sakura was unsure whether she would be able to keep her promise. It would be hard. Inner Sakura bowed her head and sighed in resignation. It pained Sakura to think about Lee. The guilt she felt was like a huge burden on her shoulders, stifling her.

Leaning back onto the wall of the bathroom, Sakura let herself indulge in floating images of Sasuke invade her senses. The aloof onyx eyes of Sasuke which hid plenty of things, the slight smile which appeared whenever Naruto did something stupid and the irritating pet phrase of his… "Hn," that was probably his response to most questions Sakura shot at him. Sakura giggled slightly at the thought of that… It felt so much like the old times… Back when she was a gennin.

Carefully, Sakura lifted herself up from the bathtub, drained the water in the bathtub away and dried herself with a white towel which was laid beside the sink. Unwittingly, Sakura's thoughts drifted to Lee. It was like a natural thing for her to link her thoughts of Sasuke to Lee. Sakura hated it. She blamed Lee for it.

Guilt crashed into her as Lee's death occurred repeatedly in her tired mind. She was too tired to push it away. Her hatred for Itachi drew deeper as Lee's blood spurted more and more. "**You could think of Lee to deepen your hatred**," Inner Sakura stated darkly before breaking into a bitter laughter. Sakura growled in contempt at this statement. How could she use Lee for this? She used Lee once when he was alive… She was not going to use him when he was dead.

"**That was a suggestion. Highly useful though. Lee's dead already. He won't know you are using him…"** Inner Sakura retorted, unpleased with Sakura's angry reaction.

Sakura lashed out, unknowingly speaking out loud. "**Stop it! I know I am using him. He doesn't, but I do!**" Her voice reverberated around the small bathroom, steamy after her bath.

Inner Sakura was not going to give up easily. **"You know… If thinking of Lee deepens your hatred, you will be more 'enthusiastic' about revenge. This way, your chances of succeeding will increase."**

Sakura gazed at herself blankly at the image of herself in front of the mirror, blurred from the steam. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"**I am you,"** Inner Sakura replied smugly. She knew her suggestion would not be ignored. Satisfied, she went back into the depths of Sakura's mind.

Sakura went on to dressing herself. Grabbing the clothes Itachi gave to her, she grimaced as she put it on. It smelt like that psychopath. Beside the sink was a kunai. It was shiny, black and metallic, like every other ordinary kunais. However, that kunai had something extraordinary on it. There was an intricate design on the kunai, bearing the words Akatsuki on it. It might seem beautiful to other ordinary people, but it was ugly to Sakura. Akatsuki was the ugliest thing that ever happened to her.

Gripping the kunai tightly, she found its sharp edge enticing, like it had the key to release all the anxiety and anger she had. She did not know why, she had this strange attraction to the sharp blade. Perhaps she was really warped. Unblinking, Sakura brought it to her arm and lightly grazed it across her skin. It felt like a searing kiss, heating her up with excitement. A little jolt of pain…

"**That felt good**," she heard the voice of Inner Sakura. Sakura agreed with the voice. She felt it was something like a guilty pleasure that needs to be hidden. She took off the black shirt she just put on and place the blade lightly on her collar bones. Sliding it down in a swift action, she felt another satisfying jolt of pain. She watched as a little blood seeped out of the tiny capillaries in her to form a line on her shoulder. "Pretty…"

Again and again, she did it on her body. Twice on her stomach. Once on her chest, just above her breasts. Two more on her shoulder. Then she felt that it was enough. The cuts were not deep. The pain felt good. It brought her mind off things. The lines looked pretty.

Putting the kunai into the sink, she turned on the tap and watched the pristine water washing the blood on the kunai. Her blood.

She put on the shirt again, a small smile gracing her pretty face. She was ready to face Akatsuki. To gain their trust, she would be nice to them… for now.

* * *

He was respected in Akatsuki. There was no doubt about it. When he entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up expectantly at him. Gazing at no one but rather focusing his attention at the wall of the other side of the room, he walked towards the people sitting around a round table in the middle of the room.

They were of course, the Akatsuki members, the most feared ninjas ever.

"I've got something which may bring the Kyuubi to the doorstep," Itachi spoke casually.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, interested.

"You mean who is it," Kisame corrected Deidara.

"A weak kunoichi," Itachi replied. His reply gained him a few raised eyebrows from the members.

"How the fuck is that going to get us the Kyuubi?" Hidan asked, his tone demanding.

"She is that boy's ex teammate. His only teammate left, since Itachi's little brother died," Kisame answered and glanced at Itachi for a reaction. As expected, Itachi remained emotionless.

Hidan was not impressed. "Oh fuck it. I say you should just let me kill her. I need another fucking human sacrifice for Jashin-sama," he said while rubbing the black beads around his neck fondly.

Kakuzu agreed. "As much as I don't want to agree with Hidan, I have to say I do agree with him. Keeping that kunoichi here will cost money. Besides, we do not even know whether she will bring that Kyuubi boy to us. Her village may abandon her."

Itachi said nothing. There was no point in arguing with them, except to show them the Kyuubi boy in the end. He had to admit to himself that the kunoichi intrigued him. She loved Sasuke. Maybe she could show him how to love him too. Itachi thought regretfully as he failed to feel any emotion when he stabbed the kunai into his little brother's body.

He walked to the room where Sakura was held captive and opened the door. He was mildly surprised when he saw her sitting at the edge of the bed, completely different from the total wreck she had been a good fifty minutes ago. She was fingering an Akatsuki kunai that belonged to him. It was a beautiful piece of work.

"You have to carry this kunai around in this place. Akatsuki members may try to kill you when they see you. Just flash them this and they won't touch a hair on you," Itachi's voice rang out in the shabby room.

Sakura's reaction was immediate. She turned to face the man. She hardened her green orbs for a moment, just a second, before her face broke into a small smile.

"Thank you," Sakura said, her words dripping with honey and masked sarcasm which she hoped Itachi did not detect. Her acting was not as flawless as she thought.

Itachi blinked, a little bewildered by her sudden change of attitude.

Sakura smirked inwardly, even though she was disgusted at what a hypocrite she was. "That was a good start," she thought.

Itachi was not a smart person when it comes to dealing with emotions and people. Sure, he was a genius at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. He was a brilliant ninja. However, he was hopeless at socializing or understanding humans. He had a high IQ but an incredibly low EQ.

"Come with me. We are going to meet the others," Itachi demanded, ignoring her attempt to suck up to him.

Sakura's breath hitched. Akatsuki members are to be feared. Fear escalated in her as she found herself speechless. Itachi sighed slightly and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the meeting room.

Sakura gasped at the close contact with Itachi. His grip on her was tight. It felt like him, cold and emotionless. There was no comfort in it at all. Sakura's legs began to feel weak and her palms turned clammy from the nervousness and fear she felt.

Soon, she was in the room, with everyone's eyes on her. She shifted uneasily in her position, eager to get away from everyone's sight. "**Remember Lee!**" Inner Sakura reminded. Sakura mentally cursed herself for her cowardice. Yes. Lee. She needed to avenge him. The anger rose up to her throat and stopped there abruptly as she pushed a sickeningly sweet smile onto her face. She was not sure of what she should do at that moment and decided to be civil to them.

"Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura said as she tucked a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ear, her tone forcefully cheerful.

"And I am your hostage!" Kisame mimicked her sweet voice and guffawed crudely.

Sakura flushed at Kisame's sarcastic remark. The Akatsuki members at the table frowned in disapproval as Sakura's face fell.

"It isn't working!" Sakura was worried. Her plan to be civil to them was falling apart.

"**Don't show your anxiety. Just be normal. Like how you are to other acquaintances!**"Inner Sakura chided gently.

Keeping her smile, she said to the rest of the Akatsuki in a less sweet way, "So, care to introduce yourselves?"

The man with silvery hair slicked by tons of hair gel to the back of his head was the first to speak. "What the fuck? Drop that fucking fake smile of yours! It's disgusting."

Sakura dropped her smile and her face muscles contorted into a frown. Those bastards from the Akatsuki are really pissing her off. Her patience was really wearing off.

* * *

A/N: Yea! Done! I made this chapter a little longer than my previous chapters! ) Please review. I promise to love you if you did! )

Itachi: Why the hell am I an emotion idiot here?

BlackSMILES: Aww. If you are less than perfect, the girls will love you more. )

Itachi: Jeez, like I care. And I am so not interested in loving my brother. I am straight.

BlackSMILES: NO ONE KNOWS THE TRUTH TO THAT…

ALAS.PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Innocence

**Crimson Hatred**

**Thank you antisocial69, kattylin and Beautihul Miko for reviewing Chapter 5.**

**Special thanks to everyone who faved the story. But I would appreciate it more if you guys leave me a review! )) 3 reviews like this time would be not enough. I am GREEDY. SO I won't update until I get more than 20 reviews this time. Hehh. Be nice…?**

**All right. I admit I am desperate. 0.o –wails- you can choose to ignore me… :( **

**A/N: I noticed a REALLY OBVIOUS error in my last paragraph of chapter 5. What a bad way to end a chapter. :(**

* * *

A little recap from Chapter 5:

_Keeping her smile, she said to the rest of the Akatsuki in a less sweet way, "So, care to introduce yourselves?"_

_The man with silvery hair slicked by tons of hair gel to the back of his head was the first to speak. "What the fuck? Drop that fucking fake smile of yours! It's disgusting."_

_Sakura dropped her smile and her face muscles contorted into a frown. Those bastards from the Akatsuki were really pissing her off. Her patience was wearing off, fast._

End of Recap. (Yea, I sort of edited the last paragraph.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Innocence

Sakura took a deep breath. If the sweet and sticky way would not help her gain favor, she would be more natural to them.

"What's your problem? I am trying to be civil with you people here so I don't get myself killed. Couldn't you be more sensitive?" Sakura snapped at the man who spoke to her rudely. She thought that would be a natural reaction from a cocky kunoichi who knew nothing of her place in the midst of the most powerful ninjas ever.

She was not completely natural and real in front of them. If she was that, she would not be speaking to them at all. She would be spewing curses with bared teeth and trying to bite off their faces.

That snap seemed to done its job. The Akatsuki shinobis were visibly less agitated and some were openly amused with her. One of them was that man with the slicked hair. He deigned to speak, but Itachi cut him off before he could utter a word. He scowled and muttered some strange curses in an archaic language under his breath.

"Introductions later, important things first. We have to inform people in the Leaf village she is with us. The thing is, how do we do let the Konoha idiots know she's with us?" Itachi asked, looking around the room for opinions.

Kisame spoke first, his gruff voice rang eerily in Sakura's ears. "I say we should cut off one of her limbs using my trusty Samehada and send it to Konoha." Sakura's green orbs widened in horror as she took in the words. The rest of Akatsuki nodded in agreement, their faces lit up by a maniacal and sick gleam.

"Oh. Poor little kunoichi… Which limb do you like the least? I can do you a favor by cutting it off…" Kisame clucked, his sadistic voice lingering in Sakura's ears.

Sakura blinked, frozen. She could not just let that fucking Kisame chop off her limbs! She would bleed to death. She would be handicapped and she would not be able to defend herself or avenge Lee and Sasuke. Her brains worked like clockwork gears, spinning rapidly.

"**Don't let him do it!**" Inner Sakura screamed in horror as Kisame left his seat swiftly. He walked to her with ease, swinging the Samehada menacingly.

"Wa-ait-t," Sakura stuttered.

"Don't take my limbs. They won't know if it's mine," Sakura whispered softly and cautiously, waiting for Kisame's reaction. Kisame paused for a moment, his head cocked to one side of his shoulder, Samehada hanging in midair. Then, he smirked. The ugly smile revealed his jagged sharp teeth, making him look uglier. Sakura could feel the bile rising up her throat. Without any warning, he swung the Samehada down to Sakura. She shut her eyes, bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists. A natural reaction when someone was bracing for an impact.

Nothing came. There was no pain, no blood. Her hands were still intact. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and unknowingly unclenched her fists. She turned her head to her right, her eyes unblinking. There, was Samehada, an inch away from severing her right arm from her shoulder.

Sakura shuddered inwardly but she stood upright, not shaking. She would not appear weak in front of these sadistic bastards. She could hear sniggering from the men behind.

Kisame swung the Samehada upwards over his shoulders. "What do you suggest then, kunoichi?" His voice was slick and smooth. It disgusted Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart down.

"Hair, take my hair. No one else has pink hair except me. They will know it's me," Sakura said with confidence, inwardly praying they would accept her suggestion. (A/N. Let's assume that only Sakura has pink hair.)

Itachi did not wait for the rest to voice their opinion. Without saying a word, he walked up to Sakura, putting the kunai near her neck. She flinched at the sharp blade of the kunai grazing lightly on her neck. In a swift action, Itachi cut off a tuft of Sakura's pink hair. During the process, the whole of Akatsuki was silent, as if they were holding their breaths, wondering what Itachi was going to do.

Sakura smirked inwardly. They feared Itachi, she knew.

"**Cowards. To think I thought highly of them as ninjas**," Inner Sakura mocked.

Itachi tucked her pink locks into his cloak. Sensing the 'important' things were done, the man who was rudely cut off by Itachi spoke, "I was going to say how fucking stupid that kunoichi is. We know that you know all of us here. We are fucking famous," he said shamelessly.

"Notorious would be a better word, Hidan," Sakura scowled as her plan to let the Akatsuki open up to her was screwed up once again. Hidan looked pleased at himself. "**Idiot,**" Inner Sakura said while outer Sakura agreed silently.

"You! You were the one who killed Sasori! Now I am stuck with that Tobi, un!" Deidara shouted shrilly, his face red with rage. Sakura smiled. It was not an innocent smile, it was a smile weaved with darkness, hatred and a dash of creepiness.

"Yea, I remember now," Sakura cooed. Her eyes darkened slightly as she remembered the day she killed that puppet man. The triumph she felt when she killed him, was the simply the best. It was sweet. Revenge was always sweet. Sasori paid with his life for Gaara's life. Killing Itachi would probably give her more satisfaction than killing Sasori.

"**It was very pleasurable**," Inner Sakura cooed along with Sakura. In less than five seconds, Sakura awoke from her reverie and glanced at the clay master.

"He was a tough opponent," Sakura spoke truthfully although she hated to admit it, but she knew this would do the trick- sucking up to Deidara.

Deidara's expression softened. "He was a great artist too, although we had different views, un."

Sakura refrained herself from scoffing at Deidara. Instead, she smiled a little and consoled Deidara. "Although he was an enemy shinobi, I knew he was still respected by you as a partner, so I am sorry for killing him." Sakura's hypocrisy was unnoticed.

Slowly, as if accepting Sakura already, Deidara got up and left the room.

The rest of the Akatsuki left the room, except Itachi and Hidan. Hidan walked up to Sakura. She stepped back as he stepped closer to her, distrusting him. "I won't fall for your fucking hypocrisy. You better watch you back. I may kill you anytime," Hidan threatened, his voice unusually low. After saying what he had to say, he left the room with a swish of his cloak.

Sakura trembled a little but hid it. Everyone there was to be feared. One of them could just kill her. There was no one to defend her. Naruto… Sasuke… They were her protectors. Not anymore…

"**Damn**," Inner Sakura cursed as Sakura blinked back tears.

"**Stop crying, damnit. You good-for-nothing! Crying will not get you anywhere!**" Inner Sakura's words were harsher this time

Itachi and Sakura were alone in the room now. He was sitting on a chair. Pulling another chair beside him and patting his hand on it, he gestured Sakura to sit beside him. Rigidly, Sakura made her way to him. Plopping herself on the chair, Sakura refused to relax. She kept her back straight and she was alert. Close proximity with this murderer who was coldhearted enough to kill his whole family was not the most assuring thing ever.

"I need to talk to you. It may seem a little abrupt but I really want to know your answer," he said while looking down at the table.

Sakura was a little taken aback. What answers did he want? Awkward silence filled the room as Sakura got more restless and insecure being in the room with him in every passing second.

He looked up suddenly. His crimson eyes were staring intensely into her emerald orbs. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement. There was something different in his eyes. It was unlike him, who was usually cold and emotionless. They held something new she saw in him. An innocence, a purity Sakura lost long ago. His eyes were like a child's eyes, untainted by the world's ugliness. Holding her gaze, Itachi asked what he wanted to find out from her.

Sakura stared into his eyes, hardly paying attention.

"Why did you love Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his tone soft but demanding.

Sakura's eyes clouded over. She envied him. After the Uchiha massacre, he still held an innocence she did not have. Sasuke and Lee died without such innocence. Yet, this man who killed him had it. It was unfair. She was righteous. He was the epitome of evil. Feeling anger rising up in her as his question etched itself into her mind, Sakura could not keep up with her calm façade anymore.

She stood up abruptly, the chair moved noisily against the concrete floor. It broke the silence. Itachi stared back, waiting.

"_What is your problem? I do not understand what you are thinking about at all. I do not fucking understand you. You killed him and you still have the cheek to ask me this question? Stop acting so fucking INNOCENT. It's disgusting," Sakura spat with all the pent up rage she had. _

That was what Sakura wanted to say at that very moment. However she did not say any of it. She would let him get what he deserved. He deserved death. She would not screw up. Breathing deeply, Sakura thought of the answers that would bring her out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Just because," she said curtly. After that, she left the room hastily, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Itachi was not acting. He was merely ignorant. Ignorant of emotions and human behavior… He was no genius at this sort of thing. The complicated tangle of emotions was different from the complicated jutsus he had been using all his life. He was taught jutsus, but no one ever taught him how to love. He really did not know.

All he could do was ask.

Yet, he got such an answer.

"Just because," Sakura's voice echoed many times in his head.

_Love is really complicated. _

He clutched his chest for a moment.

"Why can't I feel anything here?"

* * *

A/N: I guess this chapter may be a bit confusing for you people. So feel free to ask questions if you are confused about anything. Itachi is a little different in this fic. (I hope you people realized!)

Oh! And this fic may have SakuraXother Akatsuki moments. So do I guess I'll do a Deidara moment next chapter. This fic will still end up a SakuraXItachi fic. I am losing inspiration for this. -.-


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Crimson Hatred**

**Thank you KyraLeonHeart, SpeedDemon315, Beautihul Miko, shadow miko and jenfrog for reviewing!**

**Little note to Beautihul Miko: Thanks for your suggestions! I like the song 'Unspoken'… heh**

**It seems I won't be losing inspiration. X.X I even thought of a sequel already. :)**

* * *

A little recap from Chapter 6:

"_Just because," she said curtly. After that, she left the room hastily, slamming the door behind her as she left._

_Itachi was not acting. He was merely ignorant. Ignorant of emotions and human behavior… He was no genius at this sort of thing. The complicated tangle of emotions was different from the complicated jutsus he had been using all his life. He was taught jutsus, but no one ever taught him how to love. He really did not know._

_All he could do was ask._

_Yet, he got such an answer._

"_Just because," Sakura's voice echoed many times in his head._

_Love is really complicated._

_He clutched his chest for a moment._

"_Why can't I feel anything here?"_

End of Recap

* * *

Chapter 7: Discoveries 

Sakura walked aimlessly in the hallway of the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi's questions bothered her. All her life, she loved Sasuke. Why? She did not ask herself this question, not even once did it come into her mind.

"_Why do you love Sasuke?"_

Why? She thought, searching her heart for the truthful answers, hoping that the answer would be favorable. The first thought was shocking.

"**Because he is handsome and cute,"** Inner Sakura admitted guiltily. Sakura felt her world close up on her suddenly. Her heart constricted, making her breaths short and sharp. She could barely keep the tears in her eyes. She felt so superficial, and childish. She could not have loved him for that reason. She could not have risked her life to avenge him for such a reason.

Sakura could not accept it as the answer.

"This can't be it. Definitely," Sakura muttered and shook her head, her face wet from tears.

"Love can't be based on simple reasons which can be listed out easily. It is a complex thing. If I find reasons to love Sasuke, it will mean I am not loving him for being Sasuke, but I am loving the reasons instead," Sakura thought. It seemed logical. It was acceptable. She loved Sasuke and there were no reasons for love.

After all, they say love is blind.

Relieved, Sakura stopped in her tracks and leaned on a dust-ridden wall of the hallway, not caring about its filthiness. "**It's ok now**," Inner Sakura consoled and reassured Sakura as Sakura let herself down to the ground, crying and laughing in relief.

_**Sasuke was worth it. **_

* * *

Itachi felt a little helpless. There was no one to help him, except her to help him learn how to love his brother. He put his head down on the wooden table and sighed. He was tired of being emotionless. For once, he would like to feel something different. 

Something that would make him feel _fulfilled_…

Slowly, he got up from the chair noiselessly. He had something to do. He wrote a note on a small parchment and rolled it up, tying it up with a bundle of Sakura's hair.

_Fifth Hokage for Hidden Village of Konoha,_

_Haruno Sakura is now in our possession. In exchange for her life, we want the Kyuubi boy. If not, we will kill her. The pink hair is evidence that she is our hostage._

_Akatsuki_

He attached the scroll to a clay bird he got from Deidara. The bird would self-destruct upon reaching the Fifth Hokage's hands. Walking out of the room, he spotted Sakura sitting on the ground, crying and laughing at the same time. 

Itachi was bewildered. He let the bird out in one of the windows near him and walked towards Sakura. He was curious.

Sakura looked up when she saw a pair of feet stop in front of her. Her emerald orbs met Itachi's sharingan. Without consciously knowing what she was doing, Sakura stood up and held Itachi by the sides of his arms.

"There is no reason for loving someone! Loving someone does not require any reason!" Sakura beamed at Itachi, telling him her newfound knowledge. She was overjoyed for figuring out the right (or so she thought) answer so quickly.

"I really do love Sasuke!" Sakura's lively eyes hid no joyous emotions as she pranced around Itachi.

Itachi was stunned at her sudden display of emotions. Slowly, he digested what she had just said. Still with Sakura's hands on his arms, he asked her slowly, "If one can love without reasons, why can't someone love me?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks immediately. She knew the answer to this question. The answer was automatic, like how she thought of Naruto when she thought of ramen. She loosened her grasp on him. He flinched slightly at the loss of warmth.

"There are too many things one can hate about you," Sakura said, her voice thick with hatred. She remembered the Uchiha massacre and Lee and Sasuke's deaths. She could never forget them. The man who changed her life so drastically, who took everything away from her.

_Sasuke was her everything. _

Seeing a definite scowl forming on Itachi's good-looking face, Sakura added quickly, "Don't worry. Somewhere, there is someone who will love you truly," her tone sweet and faked.

"**Thank goodness! You almost screwed up!**" Inner Sakura berated Sakura.

"You can start by giving people the reason to love you, then slowly let them love the person you are," Sakura said kindly, as though she was speaking to a little toddler. She was being a hypocrite, she knew. But her intentions were good. Avenging for her closest friends was a righteous act… right?

"How?" Itachi asked, eagerness showing in his tone. He was, for once, portraying an emotion other than being indifferent.

"Start by caring for people around you," Sakura said truthfully. She was laughing inwardly. There was no way Itachi could do that. He could die trying though.

"I'll try, but who?" Itachi asked. He was doubtful that he could even be caring. He would try.

Something clicked in Sakura's mind as she realized something she could do to make Itachi trust her. It was risky suggesting it but she did anyway, "You can try me, since you killed Sasuke. Make amendments with your actions." Her voice was high-pitched, plainly citing that she had told a lie.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was weird. He killed this kunoichi's lover and she wanted him to care for her? He was an idiot with emotions but he could at least tell if people were plotting against him.

Sakura really did underestimate him. He did not know how to love, but it did not necessarily mean he could not differentiate between people with good or bad intentions towards him.

**He had an inkling of what she was plotting. **

Sakura stared out of the window where Itachi let the clay bird go, waiting for his answer. The sky was flecked with clouds tinted orange by the evening sun and the sky was dyed red. It reminded her of Itachi. Shutting her eyes, she could hear Itachi say, "Come with me. It's time for dinner."

**She took his answer as a yes. **

* * *

After dinner and a few attempts to being civil to Akatsuki members, trying to get on their good side, Sakura was tired. She was tired of the pretence. 

She was starting to regret everything she had done- accepting the mission, trying to avenge Sasuke and Lee, sucking up to the Akatsuki bastards. Lying on the wooden bed of her room, she stared up at the whitewashed ceiling, graced with minute cracks resembling spider webs. The pattern was intricate and unique.

She stared at it for a long time. Crickets outside had started their nocturnal conversations long ago.

Sakura could not sleep.

She hated and loved it at the same time. Night was the time when her mind filled itself with thoughts of Sasuke and Lee. She loved it, because it reminded her again of revenge. The anger in her continued to build, feeding on her memories like a greedy leech. She hated it, because she would cry again. Her eyes were sore from the tears, yet they still kept flowing.

Sitting up on her bed, Sakura took out the Akatsuki kunai she attached to her thigh. It gleamed maliciously in the silvery moonlight streaming into the room through the tiny window.

Sakura did it all over again. Her thighs, her stomach and her shoulders. Places she could hide the cuts in. It was release for her. Like a drug, freeing her from this restrictive places and her emotions. It felt really, good.

She did it until the kunai was covered with her blood. She went deeper this time. Like a drug, a bigger dose each time…

_The pain was numbing her. _

Suddenly, a sharp rapping on the door of her room made her flustered. Quickly, Sakura hid the bloodstained kunai under the thin sheets of her bed.

"Come in," Sakura said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The door opened with a slight creak and it revealed a yawning Tobi dressed in blue pajamas printed with green apples.

Sakura suppressed a giggle that was close to erupting.

"Thank goodness you are not sleeping yet. Could you please talk to Deidara-senpai or something? Make him sleep. He's irritating Tobi because of his exploding clay birds. Tobi needs sleep," Tobi explained.

"Why not you tell him a bedtime story? I am not a babysitter," Sakura retorted, annoyed that her pleasurable time was interrupted because of such a stupid request.

"No. Deidara-senpai would be angry with me if Tobi disturbs him," Tobi whined pitifully.

Sakura thought for a while. She might as well do it and gain Deidara and Tobi's favor tonight. **"One step closer to your goal!"** Inner Sakura reminded. Sighing slightly, she got off the bed.

"Let's go, Tobi-san," She said, walking past him, out of the room.

Tobi and Sakura walked along the hallway in complete silence, and they are both feeling very awkward.

"So, why me?" Sakura asked.

"Eh. Does Sakura-san really think the rest would entertain Deidara-senpai?" Tobi answered, as if it was common sense.

Sakura giggled a little as she imagined the stoic Akatsuki members telling bedtime stories and coaxing Deidara.

"You know Sakura-san, you look pretty cute if you laughed like this. Not the way you laughed when I first saw you, but like what you just did," Tobi said cheerfully as he patted her shoulder.

Sakura blushed a little. It was a long time since someone had called her cute.

"Tobi-san, you are a rather nice person actually. Why join Akatsuki?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"I want the most powerful ninjas to acknowledge me," Tobi said almost instantly, his voice bursting with enthusiasm.

Sakura's heart tightened for a second. He reminded her of Naruto… The need to let people know his existence…

She concluded she liked Tobi. He was very different from a typical Akatsuki bastard.

They stopped in front of a red door. The door was bursting with the vibrant color. It was different from the rest. It stood out, like a beautiful rose in a grayscale world. Yet it hid a horrible man inside.

Sakura laughed inwardly at her analogy. She was a little nervous, a little scared. A muffled explosion was heard from the room. It did nothing to calm Sakura down.

Tobi twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He gently pushed Sakura into the room. Deidara was in the room, swarming with clay birds of different sizes and designs. The first thing Sakura noticed about the room was its color. The walls were painted in explosions of red, orange and yellow. The colors of fire.

Deidara pouted at the sight of Sakura. A clay bird that hovered close to Sakura suddenly exploded, scattering pieces of clay on the ground. Sakura squeaked and jumped away from the explosion.

"What the hell? Go to sleep, Deidara!" Sakura screamed, irritated at Deidara's childish antics.

"I want to but I can't, un." Deidara retorted. One could see that he was frustrated.

"**Baby!!! Let's get this over and done with so I can think about killing Itachi more!!!"** Inner Sakura roared as Sakura raised an eyebrow at Deidara.

"So… now what?" Sakura asked, looking around the room.

"Tell me an artsy story! With lots of explosions, un!" Deidara's deep voice rung out, unfitting with the childish request he just made. He patted to the edge of his bed, gesturing for Sakura to sit there.

Sakura made her way to him warily, trying to avoid stepping on Deidara's clay birds and incurring his artsy wrath. She sat down and glanced at Deidara who was lying down, positioning himself into a comfortable position.

"You know, Sakura-san. Thank you for coming. Do you know how intimidating nights are? When no one is around you, and all you can think about is the memories you want to forget, un. When you close your eyes, all you can see are things you try so hard to ignore during the day," Deidara said, staring at the ceiling, a small sad smile gracing his face.

He looked so tired it pained Sakura a little. He was like her. Thoughts of Sasuke and Lee would be in her mind unconsciously. No matter how much she tried to shake them away, they won't go away. The night was fearful and incredibly lonely for her.

"I understand," Sakura said, the ends of her mouth curling upwards slightly. Deidara looked at her. His aquamarine eyes looked deep into her emerald ones, searching for sincerity in her words. He found it and he smiled back at her.

In a second, Deidara reverted to his younger self. "Sakura-chan! So will you tell me a story now? I want a story with a happy ending!"

Sakura smiled benignly at him and began her story as he closed his eyes.

_Once upon a time, in a land far far far away, there lived a beautiful princess named Jade. She lived in a magnificent castle in a city full of celebrations. She was also engaged to a handsome prince from a neighboring country. _

_She loved him, and he loved her deeply. They felt extremely blissful, with the peace around them and having the chance to be together with their beloved._

Before Sakura continued with the story, she gazed at Deidara. He was already sound asleep, sucking his thumb.

There's no such thing as a happy ending in her world. Sasuke, Lee, Naruto an her friends. The shinobis risked their lives for missions. They might die any day. _Shinobis do not have happy endings._

Sakura continued with her story, her voice cracking slightly.

_On fateful day, the prince's brother murdered the prince and his family. The prince's brother was the traitor of his country. He left the country after the massacre, leaving it in shambles. _

_Devastated, Jade swore to kill him. He killed her fiancé, took away her happiness, her life and her will to live. She hated him. So, she left her home, her safety zone, to hunt him down._

_When she found him, he was too strong for her to kill him. So she plotted to gain his trust._

Sakura was already in tears when she said this. The tears were angry tears, full of determination.

"When the time is right, she will kill Itachi to avenge her prince. Then, everyone lived happily ever after…" Sakura finished the story, wiping the tears away with her hand in a defiant sweep.

It was a story with a happy ending. Really.

Little did Sakura know, someone was leaning against the door outside the room, taking in everything she said. His crimson eyes burned in the darkness. Was it burning in triumph or anger?

The slight smirk on his lips told us the answer.

* * *

A/N: This is a super long and boring chapter. Heh. Sorry. I had a writer's block. Had difficulty writing this so it goes smoothly. 

Gahh! This is a cliffhanger, right? I am evil. .

A bit of DeiXSaku, TobiXSaku and ItachiXSaku this time :)) I'll start the fluff next time.

I didn't get more than 20 reviews when I posted this. How sad. :(

I know the "bedtime" story was a little crappy... but aye. I was too lazy to type a real one. It would drag on and one. -.-

Reviews, please? gives you watery puppy dog eyes


	8. Chapter 8: False Concerns

**Crimson Hatred**

**Thank you kakashi'scherryblossom24, Beautihul Miko, shadow miko, Runlittlepiggy**

**Only 4 reviews this time. I think I know why. It must be the lack of fluff. LOL. Fluff only in later chapters. Sorry! -.-;**

* * *

A little recap from Chapter 7:

"_When the time is right, she will kill Itachi to avenge her prince. Then, everyone lived happily ever after…" Sakura finished the story, wiping the tears away with her hand in a defiant sweep._

_It was a story with a happy ending. Really._

_Little did Sakura know, someone was leaning against the door outside the room, taking in everything she said. His crimson eyes burned in the darkness. Was it burning in triumph or anger?_

_The slight smirk on his lips told us the answer._

End of Recap

* * *

Chapter 8: False Concerns 

Sakura stared at the darkness in front of her. It was welcoming her with open arms, hungrily consuming her. Sakura could not feel the tears trying to squeeze their way out of her eyes. Her eyes felt hot and sore from crying too much. There were no more tears left to shed. Slowly, she could feel herself succumbing to sleep. She could hardly feel her eyes drooping.

There was not anything else to think about anymore. The intense pain was too tiring.

"**Please, I need a break from this,"** Inner Sakura mumbled, as Sakura fell into a deep slumber. She slid down beside Deidara from her sitting position.

Sakura had a dreamless night, a night without Sasuke and Lee.

"Sakura-chan! I want waffles for breakfast!" Deidara chirped as he shook Sakura violently, promptly waking her up.

Sakura opened her eyes blearily, and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the brightness in the room. A pair of shining blue eyes was in first thing she saw. Realizing she was sleeping on Deidara's bed. She yelped and jumped off the bed. Deidara chuckled. "You are overreacting, un!"

Sunlight streamed into the room, making it seemed bright and colorful. It was too blinding. Sakura liked the room better in the dark.

She was a morning person clearly. No obvious signs of annoyance when Deidara roughly disrupted her sweet slumber. However, there was this thing nagging at her to punch Deidara when she heard what he said.

"What the fuck? You called me up just for that? I am not your maid. I am a hostage and I don't do waffles!" Sakura growled like an angry animal.

Deidara pouted. "Come on, Sakura-chan. If you don't make me waffles, I will make Tobi bug you for the whole day," he whined while holding to Sakura's arm, swaying it from side to side.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched a little at the 'Sakura-chan' and replied coldly, "Tobi is SO much easier to bear than you."

Deidara gasped in mock horror. "No!!!" He mumbled some incoherent words under his breath and a few clay figurines near Sakura exploded. Sakura was a little startled and glared at Deidara. He grinned sheepishly at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You really do bring out the maternal side of me," Sakura said sardonically before going out of the room.

Deidara was in a state of happiness when Sakura went out of the room. Waffles for breakfast! Come on! Who wouldn't be happy? He started jumping and dancing around on his bed.

He stopped with a 'peace' hand sign when he saw Sakura staring at him like he was a freak. Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly. "Er… Where's the kitchen?" Sakura asked, her voice threatening to break anytime, shaking.

They just stared at each other for a long time, with Deidara's 'peace' hand sign and Sakura's raised eyebrow. Then Sakura burst out laughing.

"Who knew an Akatsuki could be like this?" Sakura said within her peals of laughter.

Deidara followed and started laughing. "Well, it's waffles…!" He exclaimed like an excited child.

Sakura gestured Deidara to come to her. "Come on, Deidara-otoutou. Bring me to the kitchen!"

"Hey! Who says you can be my big sister? I am older than you!" Deidara protested while walking towards her.

Sakura was laughing so hard that she cried. "Seriously, little brother. Physically yes, but mentally… no one will ever know…"

_Those were the tears of happiness. So rare…_

* * *

Sakura found herself in a relatively clean kitchen minutes later. The kitchen was small and it was already crammed with Deidara and her in it. 

"Why the heck is the kitchen so small?" Sakura grumbled as she squeezed past Deidara to get to the cooking stove.

"Because Akatsuki shinobis don't cook. Cooking isn't cool like art you know, un," Deidara replied.

Sakura was back facing Deidara when he said that. She turned around to face him and rolled her eyes defiantly at him. Deidara pouted slightly. Sakura was about to burst into a fit of giggles again when her gaze landed on another Akatsuki leaning against the entrance of the kitchen staring at both of them coolly, her oncoming giggle was stuck in her throat, disappearing rapidly.

Sakura could feel her eyes steel with anger as she identified the man. Refusing to let him see her change of emotions, she abruptly turned around again to continue cooking the waffles. She stared at the waffles, putting all her attention to the waffle maker.

Deidara turned around to see who Sakura saw.

"Oh, Itachi! Good morning!" Deidara greeted the man.

"Hn," Itachi responded. Fragrant smells of the cooking waffle wafted around the kitchen.

Sakura found it to be stifling.

A small 'ting' could be heard from the waffle maker, indicating the waffle was cooked. Hastily, Sakura opened the waffle maker and attempted to take the waffle out with her hands. _Stupid move, really_. The waffle was hot and Sakura managed to yelp a little from the heat burning her fingers before dropping the waffle onto the ground.

No one really knew what happened next. In a second, Itachi pushed Deidara aside and stood beside Sakura, holding up her hands gingerly, inspecting her fingers.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Sakura's natural reflex was to slap his hands away. She did exactly that.

"What are you trying to do?" She hissed at Itachi, her words dripping in contempt.

Itachi looked up to meet Sakura's questioning gaze.

"Caring for you…" Itachi answered in a monotone voice. His crimson eyes however held a different emotion. There was a hint of hurt in his eyes, and of course the innocence Sakura hated. Sakura stood rooted to the ground, stunned.

* * *

"_Start by caring for people around you," Sakura said truthfully. She was laughing inwardly. There was no way Itachi could do that. He could die trying though._

"_I'll try, but who?" Itachi asked. He was doubtful that he could even be caring. He would try._

_Something clicked in Sakura's mind as she realized something she could do to make Itachi trust her. It was risky suggesting it but she did anyway, "You can try me, since you killed Sasuke. Make amendments with your actions." Her voice was high-pitched, plainly citing that she had told a lie._

* * *

She was not expecting this at all. She did not prepare herself for something like this. She thought he would not care for her LIKE this. 

Like what? Like a friend, a lover, family…

_She was vulnerable. _

"**Damn you, Itachi,"** inner Sakura spat venomously as she felt Sakura softening.

Deidara watched the whole scene with mild interest.

_Who cares about waffles when something like this happened in the morning? It is not something you can see everyday…_

Sakura bent down and picked up the fallen waffle and said mechanically, "I'll make another one."

Itachi watched with mild amusement as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"I win this time," he thought, smirking inwardly.

Breakfast passed. Sakura was distracted for most of the time. There were only four people in the hideout that morning, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi. The rest were out for missions.

Sakura did not know what to think, what to feel. What she wished Sasuke would do to her, Itachi did. What she wished Kakashi, Naruto and her parents would say, Itachi did. She could not forgive Itachi for killing Sasuke and Lee, but… She had not experienced the fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she was with Itachi for a long time. It was the feeling of being cared for. Ever since Lee died… there was no one else… She sat dazed at the empty dining table outside the kitchen, thinking.

"**Fuck! Sakura! What the hell are you thinking?" **Inner Sakura screamed, her eyes blazing.

Sakura shook her head vigorously. She could not be thinking this way to Itachi. He was a murderer. He would kill Naruto one day without blinking. And she actually thought of forgiving him. She thanked Inner Sakura for the rough wake up call.

She hated herself for it. Running in the hallways until she reached her room, Sakura slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door, panting slightly. She walked towards the bed where her Akatsuki kunai lay covered under the sheets. Reaching under the covers eagerly, she pulled out the kunai. It was stained with her blood from the night before. She did not wash it because Tobi's sudden visit. Cringing slightly, she went to the bathroom and washed it.

Taking off her shirt, Sakura left red welts on her body again. A painful yet effective release… It felt better than the last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Tsunade was busy signing important documents when Shizune rushed into her room, almost tripping. Annoyed at her apprentice's clumsiness, she frowned slightly. The frown disappeared immediately when Shizune passed her a note. 

"Hokage-sama! This note was found on a clay bird which exploded upon arrival at Konoha!" Shizune reported breathlessly. It was known fact that only one person could do such a thing. Deidara, and he was in Akatsuki.

Unrolling the piece of paper cautiously, Tsunade scanned it with fast moving eyes. She sunk deeper in the chair after finishing reading it.

"They got Sakura!" Tsunade shouted angrily at a shocked Shizune. Crumpling the paper with such force that it crumbled into dust, Tsunade stared blankly to her front as she slowly said, "We will trust Sakura. She won't die so easily. She has a mission to spy on them. This is a good chance."

Shizune attempted to protest but was cut off by Tsunade.

"I know we should save Sakura! But we can't sacrifice Naruto because of this! The Kyuubi cannot land in their hands! We can only put our trust in her!"

Shizune stared helplessly at the Hokage of Konoha. "Shizune, don't tell anyone about this, especially Naruto when he comes back from his mission" Tsunade ordered.

She nodded.

"_Please be safe, Sakura…_" Both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

There was nothing Sakura could do in the hideout. She was avoiding Itachi already. A small act of concern for her had already caused her much turmoil in her mind. There was no way she would want to experience it again. 

She was exploring the hideout, going into rooms. Most of them were empty. She finally stopped at one that looked mildly interesting to her. Inside the room with whitewashed walls was a gleaming scythe. It had three sharp blades that gleamed dangerously in the afternoon sunlight. The blade enticed her. She had a thing for sharp objects recently. Anything that cuts…

Finding herself moving towards the weapon, she did not stop herself. She was in front of it with her hand reaching to touch it when a deep masculine voice barked at her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hidan swore as he saw an intruder in his room, trying to touch his beloved weapon.

Sakura gasped at the voice and accidentally cut her finger as it brushed lightly against the blade of the scythe.

* * *

A/N: Mehh. I hope this chapter is more interesting. X.X Please review! Hidan finally gets a real cameo! Sorry for taking long to update! School was hectic. X.X 


End file.
